


Be Safe

by reidingrainbow



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dream Smp, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Karl is Baby, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidingrainbow/pseuds/reidingrainbow
Summary: The war for L'Manberg is tomorrow. Karl is afraid.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 19
Kudos: 394





	Be Safe

**Author's Note:**

> i know sapnap was not very active during the war yesterday but i felt like writing this anyways.
> 
> enjoy :)

War is approaching.

It’s the eve of the final battle against Pogtopia and Karl is scared. They’re prepared, he knows this- being on Dream’s side has its perks- but that doesn’t do much to ease his anxieties.  


It’s not that he’s afraid for himself; no, he won’t be fighting this time. Dream has claimed it to be much too dangerous for Karl to join in on. Karl isn’t a strong fighter, he’s not the best when it comes to violence, and in reality, he would drag the team down immensely. He knows this. He’s made complete peace with his role as a supporter and a bystander. This time, Karl will be at their base, keeping resources intact and collecting extra food and other things for his side. He knows that they are destined to win, because they have Dream with his deals and schemes, even if the other side has the all mighty Technoblade. This does absolutely nothing or the sick feeling that bubbles in his stomach every time he hears the sound of metal clashing or fireworks popping in the distance.

War is approaching, and Sapnap is fighting.

Sapnap, his one true treasure. He knows how strong the other man is, how much charisma he has on the battlefield. He’s watched him train for hours on end. He’s cleaned every scraped knee and shallow cut Sapnap has received from the sharp blade of Punz’s sword. He knows he’s ready, but Karl wishes he could take Sapnap far away from here, from this conflict, and shield him from every bad thing that could possibly happen tomorrow. Karl wants to wrap him in his arms and never let go.

He stands in the doorframe of Sapnap’s room, watching the dim light cascading eloquently over his larger frame. He watches Sap pull his armor out of the closet, glowing netherite to match his perfectly balanced sword. Karl imagines what he’ll look like in the morning with that on, its purple glow and Sapnap’s black hair contrasting his pale skin, his classic bandana wrapped tightly around his head. He'll stand tall, strong, and extremely proud and it will be beautiful. Sapnap will look absolutely beautiful in the rising sun.

“Karl?” He’s shaken out of his thoughts. Sapnap is now turned towards him. “What are you doing here, baby? Why are you up so late?”

Karl nibbles on his bottom lip. He can feel the heat rising to his cheeks. “I could ask you the same.”

Sapnap rolls his eyes with a smile and beckons him inside the room, laughing. “C’mon Karl, you know there’s a war tomorrow I have to get all my shit together.”

Karl knows he’s being lighthearted, and so he tries to push that sick feeling away, but it doesn’t work. He feels his lungs burning, the air becomes so incredibly hard to breathe around him, and tears well up in his eyes. He feels like such an idiot, such a baby because he knows Sapnap will be okay, but he can’t stop the flood of every worry and fear he has from rushing to his brain.

He tries to take a step forward and fails. His legs feel like jelly all of the sudden and he feels himself falling, so he closes his eyes and reaches his hands out until there’s a sudden solid figure against him, holding him tightly. He feels a hand cup his cheek. “Hey, hey baby, what’s wrong? C’mon, Karl. Open your eyes. Let me see those pretty eyes, babe, c’mon.”

Karl slowly opens his eyes, and his unreleased tears start their heavy downpour. His vision is blurry, but he can make out Sapnap’s face, scrunched in confusion and worry. He chokes, he is choking on trepidation, but he forces his words out all at once. “I-I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! I-I’m just s-so scared for you. I don’t want you to go!”

He wraps his arms around broad shoulders and sobs rigidly into the crook of his lovers’ neck. He feels Sapnap’s arms pull him onto his lap and wrap around his waist, hands slowly creating a path up and down his back. Sapnap shushes him softly and rocks him side to side until the tears halt and the flood dries out a bit. Karl is reduced to small hiccups and soft sniffles as he looks up at Sapnap. “I’m sorry”

Sapnap gives him a sad smile and runs a hand through Karl’s forest of curls. “You have nothing to be sorry about. I know it's scary. I know.”

‘’I just love you more th-than anything,” Karl states honestly, his voice shaking at the declaration. His eyes stray from Sapnap’s to look down at his trembling hands. “You are everything. I can’t lose you- “

“And you won’t,” Sapnap replies calmly as he lifts Karl’s head by his chin. He smiles at Karl again softly and Karl feels like he can’t breathe for an entirely different reason this time. “I’m right here and I'll always be right here. I’m never leaving you. I could never leave you.”

“Promise?” Karl’s voice quivers again. He sets his hands on Sapnap’s chest. He feels the rise and fall, the flutter of his heartbeat. He knows he’s here, he’s safe and alive. He knows that can change in an instant and he trusts his lover so much, but he needs to hear the words. “Promise me you’ll be safe. Promise me.”

Karl watches Sapnap place hands over his own. “I promise, Karl. I can promise you a thousand times.”

The tension leaves his body and the dam breaks as Karl reaches up and crashes his lips into Sapnap’s. He’s warm and soft as they come together. He feels like he’s floating, Karl is floating with admiration and love and he sighs into Sapnap’s mouth as the other boy kisses him harder. He can feel Sapnap’s heart pick up speed under his fingertips and he revels in it. He never wants to come down, he wants to stay here, on the floor of Sapnap’s bedroom, tangled together forever. He kisses him back with feverish content and he’s absolutely gratified by the way the man growls into his mouth.

He loses track of how long they stay pressed together until Sapnap pulls away, his lips red and puffy as he leans his forehead against Karl’s. Karl hums sweetly at his lover. “I love you.”

“You mean the world to me, Karl Jacobs. The absolute world.” Sapnap runs his hand through Karl’s hair again, pushing back the pieces that had fallen on his face. Karl giggles softly and Sapnap smiles brightly at him. He never wants this day to end.

Karl clears his throat and takes a deep breath. “Thank you for calming me down.”

“Anytime, babe.” Sapnap laughs and Karl relishes in the sound. He feels so much better now, so much more relaxed. He’s sure his fear will seep through the cracks tomorrow, but for now, he’s okay. He'll be okay, and so will Sapnap and everyone else. Everything will be okay.

Karl yawns softly and Sapnap laughs again. “You tired, baby? Why don’t we go to bed?”

“Can I stay?” Karl asks softly, squeezing Sapnap’s hands in his own and biting his bottom lip. Instead of responding, Sapnap pulls his hands away and grips the back of Karl’s thighs, picking him up in one swift motion. Karl squeals and giggles and wraps his arms around Sap’s neck tightly in an effort to balance in his crazy boyfriend’s arms. Sapnap walks them over to his bed and plops him down on the soft mattress. Karl quickly takes his shoes off and scoots up the bed and under the covers, Sapnap following his actions until they’re side by side, Karl’s head on his chest and their legs intertwined under the covers. Sapnap wraps one arm under Karl’s waist and uses his free hand to massage Karl’s scalp.

“You can always stay. I want you to stay forever.” Sapnap whispers in the dark.

Karl intends to.

**Author's Note:**

> karl jacobs is baby i will take no arguments.
> 
> follow my twitter @jilchamp !!!


End file.
